A bracket for mounting a hand shower or the like on a wall surface typically has a backing plate that is secured to the wall, typically by screws, and a holder body that is then secured to the backing plate. German utility model 7,304,867 describes such an arrangement where the backing plate is formed with a dovetail groove in which a dovetail ridge of the holder fits. Another element secures these two parts together against relative movement.